


Hipnotizame

by EleonorHoward



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleonorHoward/pseuds/EleonorHoward
Summary: "No era el color de sus ojos, era la intensidad de su mirada mientras me penetraba lenta y tortuosamente".





	Hipnotizame

Era un lunes como cualquier otro, aburrido. Comenzar la rutina de trabajo para mí era como colocarme la soga al cuello esperando cualquier desastre en mi ordinaria vida para patear el banquillo y colgar libremente del cuello hasta perder la consciencia y dejarme llevar por la oscuridad y el alivio de cargar la pesada piedra que era la responsabilidad de la vida adulta.

– "El futuro es ahora viejo" – Adoraba cuando solía usar esa frase de joven, ahora era un adulto y el viejo era yo –¡Ja!

–Seung, mi querido amigo, ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo va tu día? Al fin lunes de nuevo– ¡Genial! El rey de los idiotas acaba de llegar a patear el banquillo en el que me subí esta mañana, con sólo entrar y ver su radiante sonrisa de los lunes, ¿Acaso no se cansaba de ser tan estúpidamente guapo y genial?

Esta semana auguraba ser pesada, al principio, nuestros compañeros Emil y Mila, habían decidido tomar su semana de vacaciones abandonándome con el egocéntrico de Jean que sólo venía a hacerse el tonto y sacar su trabajo en la semana de cierre. Los cuatro juntos, conformábamos el departamento de Estadística de Records Criminales, en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, (NYPD).

No deseaba que me viera como el ogro que odia los lunes, aunque bueno, todos en el departamento lo sabían, así que decidí corresponder el saludo, con toda la genialidad que reuní el fin de semana – ¡Buenos días Jean!

– ¡Vaya! Me siento halagado, el gran genio del departamento ha contestado mi saludo, sin siquiera tener que presionarlo– Jean aplaudía mi insignificante gesto que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Me dispuse a trabajar en la carga de records que se me estaban acumulando en el escritorio, no era bueno dejar que eso pasara, bien podría terminarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero como cada día, prefería sentarme con los auriculares puestos, con la música a tope y leer algo de manga para aligerar la carga de la estúpida vida adulta ¿Qué acaso, sólo yo me quejaba de convertirme en un adulto? ¡Por todos los santos, apenas tenía 27 años! Si, definitivamente moriría a los 34, al paso que iba ya no me quedaban dudas de eso, casi virgen y amargado a los 34.

–Seung, amigo. Hoy fui al Gimnasio desde muy temprano y estoy muriendo por dolor en todo mi bello, escultural y trabajado cuerpo– "Oh no, aquí viene" no pude evitar prever y ponerme en alerta a lo que el Rey de los idiotas iba a soltar, lo presentía, ¡qué demonios!, casi podía repetir sus palabras tal cual en mi cabeza.

– ¿Me das un masaje? Tus manos son mágicas, ya te lo había dicho, no he logrado encontrar otras manos igual a las tuyas, incluso creo que debo pagarte, ya te debo mucho con todos los masajes que me has dado, no quiero ser el responsable de artritis reumatoide en tus lindas manos, así que pensé que no estaría mal conseguirte un seguro de gastos médicos que proteja tus mágicas y bellas manos en un futuro, aunque para que eso suceda, primero debes convertirte en mi adorable esposa.

"Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba" Jean no tiene una jodida idea de la revolución que causa en mi interior con ese tipo de comentarios descuidadamente lanzados.

–¡Claro, como si esas cosas pasaran! – dejé salir a modo de murmullo inconsciente, tampoco es que quisiera que Jean se enterara que estaba cambiándome al bando homosexual por su culpa.

Mientras me limpiaba las manos con gel anti bacterial, le hacía espacio a Jean en mi lado de la mesa, entre tanto elegí un capítulo de anime que me había perdido, para mantener la mente ocupada mientras dejaba que mis manos viajaran por la espalda, brazos y hombros de mi compañero.

No es cómo si tuviera un bando, de hecho, siquiera me detenía a pensar en cuales eran mis preferencias, pero tampoco nadie, hasta ahora, encendió mis alertas hormonales, como Jean lo hacía.

–¡Demonios! – solté en voz demasiado alta, debido al auricular que mantenía en mi oído derecho. Jean no se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, algo inusual en él.

De vez en cuando me quedaba absorto en el anime que estaba viendo, así que JJ movía su brazo o pierna, según lo que estuviera masajeando, porque decía que paralizaba mis manos, justo en las escenas de acción.

–No es mi culpa Jean, no es mi obligación darte un masaje cada que vas a molerte los músculos al gimnasio...

–Vamos, Seung continúa, tus manos son mágicas y mi... mi cuerpo reacciona a ellas, ve, ya estoy duro.

¡Shock! Alerta, todo mi cuerpo se paralizó, ¿Cómo debo reaccionar a eso? Puedo hacer cómo que no lo escuché, pero claramente lo escuché, ¿Ahora qué hago? Jean ha formado parte de mis sueños más candentes estos últimos meses, incluso aunque me dé pena admitir, ha sido el protagonista de mis fantasías mas eróticas mientras me masturbo en la soledad de mi habitación.

Él me facilitó las cosas.

–Seung, casi es la hora de comida, ¿Puedo invitarte a comer, a tu apartamento? Sería como un primer pago por tus masajes, ¿Qué dices?

¡¿Que qué digo?! Diablos, no me esperaba esto, menos en éste momento. Pero no me iba a detener a pensarlo dos veces.

–Claro, tú pagas, yo elijo que comer.

Como era obvio, él condujo a mi departamento a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras yo iba firme en mi decisión, o al menos intentando que los nervios y la ansiedad no se apoderaran de mí, dando a Jean de vez en vez las indicaciones para llegar nuestro destino.

Una vez dentro no me pude, corrección, no nos pudimos contener. Ambos sabíamos a la perfección que después de la declaración de Jean en la oficina, no iríamos a mi departamento a comer, claro que no, comer seria lo último que haríamos.

Las manos de Jean se apoderaron de mis caderas para jalarlas y pegarlas a las suyas, haciendo fricción de vez en vez, mientras mis manos sin control se abrían camino a través de su costosa camisa, explorando como si fuese por vez primera, la magnitud de su espalda y pecho, arañando a mi paso la piel de la misma, que se iba enrojeciendo y que a su vez eso provocaba gruñidos que nacían en la garganta de Jean y se anidaban en mis labios, hambrientos, sedientos y necesitados de mas, siempre más.

No debíamos continuar haciéndolo en el recibidor, no era correcto, aunado que mis piernas no soportaban más mi peso, las caricias de Jean estaban debilitando no sólo mi voluntad, sino todo mi cuerpo.

Lo jalé del cuello de la camisa para llevarlo escaleras arriba a mi habitación.

–Vamos, sígueme...

La cara de Jean en cuanto dije eso, junto con el tono de mi voz, fue un poema. Pagaría el costo que fuera necesario por volver a verlo. Pero eso podía esperar, mi mente estaba ansiosa por ver las diferentes facetas por las que pasaba su rostro mientras, bueno, mientras se desarrollaba lo que nos esperaba en la cama.

Mis manos impacientes viajaron al sur, directamente a su entrepierna, me estaba permitiendo a mí mismo ser atrevido y me dispuse a desabrochar su cinturón, para después bajar el cierre de su pantalón e introducir mis manos mágicas en su interior, palpando con mis dedos su creciente erección, mientras me deleitaba con los gruñidos y jadeos que soltaba descaradamente a la altura de mi oído, provocando los más deliciosos escalofríos que iban desde mi espalda hasta mi entrepierna, reaccionando favorablemente al cuerpo de mi compañero.

De un segundo a otro, Jean me acorraló bajo su cuerpo mientras luchaba con el botón de mis pantalones, y a la vez con sus zapatillas deportivas para poder sacarse sus pantalones de un jalón. No pude contener la risa a modo de empatía, mientras me incorporaba un poco y le ayudaba con sus zapatillas y yo me deshacía del resto de mi ropa.

Mis manos impacientes no se alejaban mucho del tacto con su piel, era como un imán que él había ido forjando con el paso de los meses, al acostumbrar mis manos a la sensación de su piel. 

Tampoco las suyas pudieron contenerse. Acercó sus labios a mis sonrosados pezones, mientras sus manos ejercían una fuerte y a la vez delicada presión en mis caderas, marcando con sus fuertes manos el ritmo de mi pelvis, simulando embestidas.

Dejé salir un gemido que asemejaba una súplica, necesitaba más, mi piel era una perra codiciosa y yo no pensaba refrenar su necesidad.

–Seung, tengo un sobre de... ¡aaah!... de lubricante en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón –. Estaba distrayéndolo con besos y succiones sobre la piel de su cuello, mismas que lo hicieron perder el hilo de sus palabras.

Me incorpore, estirando un poco las piernas, mientras me agachaba frente a su rostro meneando mi trasero al alcance de su vista, demorándome a posta en buscar el sobre de lubricante, que a estas alturas ya no me importaría usar, quería que fuera rudo y de ser posible me dejara con el recordatorio de que había estado en mi interior, no sabía si esto era un acto de una sola vez o podría repetirse, por ello quería alargar lo más posible el encuentro.

–¡Oh cielos, ven aquí inmediatamente cariño!

Lo escuché jadear en cuanto vio mi trasero en su esplendor al agacharme por el sobre de lubricante. Cuál fue mi gran sorpresa, que pegué un brinco junto con un vergonzoso y poco masculino grito, cuando sus manos se aferraron a mi cadera para jalarme de vuelta a la cama.

JJ prácticamente arrancó la esquina del sobre con sus dientes, esparciendo entre sus dedos un poco de lubricante, seguramente vio en mi rostro cruzar la duda, ya que se inclinó a besarme ardientemente. Acababa de descubrir que sus besos eran mi perdición.

En un giro inesperado de las cosas, me incliné en la cama, arrodillándome a su costado, mientras jugaba con su miembro y poco a poco iba acercándome para llevármelo a la boca, mientras él con los labios entreabiertos dejaba salir un suspiro de placer y a la vez llevaba sus dedos a mi entrada, con la firme intención de dilatarla adecuadamente.

¡Dios!, este hombre no era el más inteligente sobre la tierra, pero al menos era un caballero.

–Si sigues succionando de ese modo, no me vas a dar la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que puedo hacerte gemir con este gran miembro viril – decía apuntando al sur con ambas manos y con un tono de voz que dejaba al descubierto la necesidad de la que era víctima, de la que ambos éramos víctimas.

No dije absolutamente nada, sólo medio sonreí demostrándole que aceptaba el reto y me dirigí a su entrepierna, acomodándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Ya veríamos de que boca salían más gemidos, no pensaba contenerme, tampoco tenía planeado dejar que él se contuviera.

Tomé la longitud de su miembro con mi mano derecha mientras lo alineaba a mi entrada. En el momento en el que sentí su punta tantear terreno, tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos y me hizo voltear la vista a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos que me tenían hipnotizado. No era el color de sus ojos, era la intensidad de su mirada mientras me penetraba lenta y tortuosamente.

–Dime si debo ir más lento, o ¿así está bien para ti?

–¡Por Dios Jean!, no soy una delicada princesita, por si no lo notaste, soy un hombre igual que tú, talvez no me la paso en el gimnasio como tú, pero.... Aaaah... sii, ahí, sigue... – Las embestidas de Jean aumentaron la rudeza en cuanto me dispuse a ser un insolente. Agradecí enormemente que me pusiera en mi lugar de ese modo.

Cabalgaba sobre su miembro como si no hubiera un mañana, sus manos y sus labios no abandonaron mi piel en ningún momento, incluso con sus palabras podía sentir caricias en mi piel, no sólo por su cálido aliento, sino por los bellos apelativos que decidió ponerme mientras acariciaba mi piel desnuda y perlada de sudor, el sudor de ambos.

El orgasmo llegó en ambos en una coordinación malditamente perfecta, todo el momento era perfecto, él culminando en mi interior con un gruñido de placer que hubiese utilizado como ringtone y alarma si pudiera; y yo, yo terminé ensuciando nuestros pechos con mi semen, mi abundante semen.

Muy a mi pesar me levanté de la cama en cuanto el salió de mi interior, para buscar una toalla y poder limpiarnos. No me había dado cuenta, pero la noche había caído.

Mientras estaba de espaldas a él limpiándome el pecho, el yacía acostado en mi cama, como si fuera suya, como si ese fuera su lugar. Por lo que su voz me sacó de mi trance.

–Seung, ¿puedo... puedo, puedo quedarme? – Su voz salió dudosa, por lo que yo me dispuse a darle la seguridad que le faltaba.

–Puedes...


End file.
